Episode 1
Episode 1 is the 1st episode in the series. Plot synopsis The episode begins in a debris field in Sector 0, with a black box floating among wreckage in space. Federation Salvage Fleet Gamma workers Jose and Ricardo of The Kestrel recover the black box, finding the following message: explosions and laser fire 'There's hull breaches everywhere! Scans confirm it! The Rebel Flagship is the key, destroy the flagship and the Rebel fleet will collapse, this information must reach the Federation- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Excited over the discovery, Jose believes that they will receive 'shiny medals and vacation time' as reward while Ricardo believes the message will help end the war between the Federation and the Rebels. They proceed to take the Kestrel to a nearby space station. Upon arriving, they deliver the message to General Pavalo, overseer of the Salvage Fleet. Pavolo is astounded by the discovery and concludes the information needs to reach the front lines to which the brothers agree. However, before Jose can celebrate, Pavolo tells them that it is so secret that it must be hand-delivered to the the front lines as they cannot risk long range transmission for fear of the Rebels intercepting the message nor can anyone outside the three of them can know which means Ricardo and Jose have to be the ones to deliver it. While the brothers try to protest, Pavolo informs them that The Kestrel will be equipped with weapons and have another crew member assigned to the ship, officially appointing the important task to the brothers, much to their shock and dismay. Jose and Ricardo reluctantly prepare to set out, with Jose clearly not happy with the idea of heading to the front lines of the war. Before they leave Pavolo then appears, surprising the brothers as he had made himself their third crew mate. The three then prepare to set off for Sector 8. Transcript Sector 0 Scene opens up with the symbol of the Galactic Federation on the side of a ship only to pan left and reveal it's part of wreckage and space debris. A rhythmic beeping can be heard in the background and a blinking red light. A Kestrel Cruiser flies through the debris then pans out to reveal several orange and white cruisers flying near a giant red gas giant. Salvage Fleet Gamma Back at the Kestrel Cruiser, one of the airlock doors open, revealing Ricardo in a purple spacesuit/jumpsuit and a helmet with a green visor. Ricardo can be heard breathing heavily. Jose (on radio): Why are you breathing so heavily? Ricardo (answering radio): Everyone breathes heavy in space. Jose (in cockpit): Whatevs. The black box is 50 ft right in front of you. Pans out to show full view of Kestrel. Ricardo can be seen space walking with a tether attaching him to the ship heading toward the blinking red light. Red light reveals to be beacon on a flight manifest. Ricardo continues to breathe heavily as he flies through space. Grabs onto the manifest. Jose (on radio): Oh, you're doing the heavy breathing thing again. Ricardo hits the red button. Ricardo (sighs): Ok, I got it. Jose hits a button on the control panel. Shows 02 panel with red lines with the words: ''Restoring 02. ''Seconds later, changes to 02 restored. Ricardo, back on the ship, takes off his helmet. Ricardo: Jose, I'm coming up to the bridge. Inside view of Kestrel shows Ricardo heading from the airlock to the cockpit with Jose. Places manifest on dashboard. Ricardo: Well, time for the most depressing part of the job: seeing what was the last thing these poor souls recorded. (Plugs in manifest) Screen loading. Video turns on, but shows only static. Dialogues still works and laser blasts can be heard in the background. Message: We've got hull breaches everywhere! Scans confirm it! The Rebel Flagship is the key! Destroy their flagship and the Rebel Fleet will collapse! This information must reach the Federation- (Explosion, follows by death scream. Video goes dead.) Jose (excited): Oh my god. Do you know what this means? For turning in this information, we'll be heroes! Transitions to Jose fantasizing about a sunny vacation on the beach. Jose: Oh... shiny medals and vacation time! In reality, Jose is daydreaming with shining eyes. Ricardo: Forget all that. The war might finally by over. Shows the Salvage Fleet around the debris and planet. Kestrel uses FTL and a bright light is seen leaving the area. Kestrel docks at a space station. '' ''Scene changes to Pavolo's office. Pavolo (in officer uniform): Gentlemen, this information is astounding. It must reach the front lines. Shows Ricardo and Jose sitting in front of his desk. Ricardo: I agree, General. The Rebels won't know what hit them. Jose: As for us, umm... Transitions back to daydream. Jose: ... I was thinking about a long paid vacation on the beach world, Sunshine III. Pavaolo (interrupting): Vacation time?! Dream ends. Pavolo: Gentlemen, there is important work to do! Jose and Ricardo: What? Pavolo: This information is so sensitive, nobody outside the three of us can know about it. And we can't risk the Rebels intercepting any of our long-range transmissions. It must be hand-delivered to the front lines! Jose: And that's where... Pavolo: That's where you two come in. Ricardo: But sir, we're... just pilots on a salvage fleet. Pavolo: True... Shows the Kestrel being loaded out in the hangar. Pavolo: ... but your Kestrel will be outfitted for combat. Jose and Ricardo: But... Pavolo: And you'll need a third crew member. There's a lot of hazardous space between here and the front lines. Ricardo: We're honored, sir. But... Pavolo: Then it's settled. You'll take off immediately! Ricardo and Jose's jaws are agape, with Jose clearly having tears in his eyes. Transitions to them walking through the hangar bay. Jose: Ricardo, remember when we joined the Salvage Fleet and you said, "Oh! Don't worry, little brother. We'll be far from the front lines. But every enlisted man is still a vital instrument in ending this war." Ricardo (faces his brother): I think I know where you're going with this. Jose: WE'RE GOING TO THE FRONT LINES! Hangar goes dead quiet except for a random wrench falling on the ground. Ricardo: ...to deliver average, ordinary supplies. Toilet paper in fact. Continues walking. Ricardo (whispers): Jose, this is supposed to be a secret mission.There could be Rebel spies everywhere. Arrive to where the Kestrel is docked. Jose: I don't care what kind of mission it is! Pavolo arrives in a standard Federation jumpsuit. Pavolo: Are we ready to ship off, Captain? Ricardo: Um... General? Pavolo: I looked over numerous resumes to choose who would go with you two, and I picked myself anyway. Winning the war from behind a desk can be so boring. But don't worry; this is still your ship. But seek my advice should you need it anyway. Ricardo: Uh... yes sir. Please, welcome aboard. Pavolo walks up the ramp into the ship. Jose: This is really happening, huh? Ricardo: Yup. Credits roll. Appearances * Jose (debut) * Ricardo (debut) * Pavalo (debut) | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}